


Who Even Goes Camping?

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Who even goes camping?





	Who Even Goes Camping?

“Who even goes camping, I mean – really?” Dean teased, as he watched Donna pitching her tent like a pro. She just gave him a glare over her shoulder in response. He chuckled, sipping his beer that he had opened the moment he got out of Donna’s sheriff truck.

Donna slid the last couple poles into place, bending over to hook the poles into the corner of the tent. Dean took a good, long look at her ass as she was working, thoroughly enjoying the view he was getting. He adjusted himself as he was leaning against the truck, his hardening cock beginning to press uncomfortably against his zipper.

Donna turned back toward Dean and he tried to look nonchalant, but she immediately recognized the state he was in. With a knowing smirk, she walked toward the truck, stopping mere centimeters away from his body as she leaned over to grab their sleeping bags. Dean could feel the warmth of her curves and wished she would just step just _that_ much closer so he could _really_ feel her against him.

She gave him a sassy smirk and turned back to the tent, swaying her hips as she went. “It was your idea to go ‘undercover camping,’ Dean. The rugaru only seems to attack at night, and I’d like to be comfy in my tent when he does.” 

Donna rolled the sleeping bags out in the tent and Dean watched her through the open door. He adjusted himself once more, before chugging the rest of his beer and setting it on top of the truck.

With purpose, he stalked toward her. “Well, since it’s not night yet, seems we have some time to waste.”

Donna turned toward him by the time he was a step away, and she let out a squeak of surprise when his hands landed on her waist and pushed her backward into the tent. He kissed her with force, quickly maneuvering them so they were laying down on one of the sleeping bags. His right hand slid up her shirt to cup her breast as his left gave him enough leverage on the floor to ground his erection against her hips, bringing a moan from her lips.

Not wanting to be outdone, Donna quickly flipped them over so she was on top, straddling Dean’s waist and pressing her aching core against him. “Oh, Dean – being with you is _never_ a waste of time,” she teased, before stripping the two of them of their shirts.

Dean didn’t give a verbal response, just went to work making his girl scream with pleasure for all the forest to hear.


End file.
